teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 48
48- Jul 18, 2011 Runtime 54:59 Shepard hosts with Nahxela and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3rd in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' A podcast without Krystian is like a day without sun, but our hunters march on. Today’s topics include Korean McDonalds. Nick talks about the cast nicknames and Shepard recommends you have some grilled pizza. Nothing exciting has happened in our cast team’s week. Shepard talks about socialdissonance.com forum posts about stalking him and chopping him to pieces. Please don’t do this. Shepard explains normal shot distance and damage. Nick mentions “My Fair Hunter” Podcast will be starting soon, which is a podcast that has an experienced hunter training a new huntress. Viewer questions are answered. If you could combine two monsters what would you combine? Nick would combine Tigrex’s head on Duramboros’ body. The wide area +2 and recovery up question is revisited. The answer is more numbers are better than less. Does elemental damage contribute to breaks? Yes, but not to tail cuts. You can’t capture a paralyzed monster without using a trap. Can you eliminate sharpness down on the Deviljho set? Sure, make a mixed set or talisman/gem it out. Can you kill a monster while cutting his tail? Shepard says no. Were you ever bullied at school? Nick was a jock. Shep had a twin so they could just team up on people and give out twin dragon kicks. Nahxela says no. Krystian was because he was a Polish immigrant. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Japanese Title/ Duramboros, Green Nargacuga / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title arena/ Baleful Gigginox x2 / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title/ Uragaan, Steel Uragaan / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title arena/ Sand Barioth, Zinogre / N/A - Quest Complete 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 with usual music but hunting video played. Shepard edited this one? 0:01:56 our familiar piano music and a pop up “Technical Difficulties Prevented ShepardVision tm For This Podcast” Turkey gobbles run wild again. 11:27 Cover of “Mad World” by DxDutch plays while they fight a Narga in black and white. 17:53 Krystian frownie face. 19:56 pop up of a MH Wiki (Not Teamword wiki) post asking if Shepard is the Bieber (in a bad way) of MH? 21:13 “Want to see what Nick looks like with Dobo arms? Check out socialdissonance.com!” 25:12 Title screen appears with “WARNING” and alarm music. “Emergencey Kristian Mode Activated” (typo theirs) 38:06 Frownie Face Krystian and “Don’t hurt our Krystian!” 52:09 Wise Teachings According to K.O. Han #3 (KO Han vs. Jhen Mohran) 'Recurring/New Jokes' Nick is still eating the same Lucky Charms from 2 weeks ago (#46?) The “pimple” is Duramboros, the “whip” is Green Nargacuga. Krystian is out because he doubted KO Han and now he’s in the hospital. Grandpa Nick tells us about the Cashmere Crisis. Shep talks about the cashmere turkey gobbles. “Dogs and cats living together” – Ghostbusters quote. “I’m pro” says Nick Krystian “Hard Mode”. My immersion! Bob lays a sand box trap for Nick. Teamwork! End show line –“The turkey says.(turkey gobbles)” After the bump, Who is co-Han?